1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for processing image data and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus for enabling image data stored in a memory medium to be easily searched.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in an apparatus of such type, for example, a digital copying apparatus, an apparatus having a function for storing a read original image as a file into a memory medium is known. As mentioned above, the image stored in the memory medium is searched and read out by predetermined operations and recorded and outputted.
In this case, there is a case where a search sheet such as a mark sheet or the like is used for searching the image stored in the memory medium. As disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/061,743 filed on May 17, 1993, a mark sheet on which an index of files stored in the memory medium has been recorded is outputted by a predetermined operation, a marking is executed to select a desired file and, after that, the mark sheet is read out by a reader.
Thus, the desired file is searched from the plurality of files stored in the memory medium and is printed out.
In case of searching the image by using the mark sheet and outputting as mentioned above, however additional, work for outputting the mark sheet to which the index has been recorded and, further, marking to select the file are necessary each output time.
There is also a problem such that an output format of the file cannot be designated in this instance.